shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister America (Jeffrey Graves)
History Origin Jeffrey Graves was a Special Agent who worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. His former partner, Trey Thompson was currently working as the superhero Mr. America, who Jeffrey supplied information to about the crimes that went on so Trey could investigate them alongside the FBI. Jeffrey was the only one who knew about Trey's secret identity and he had to pretend to not know Mr. America. However, when Trey's family was murdered, he revealed his identity to the FBI. After discovering and brutally interrogating his family's murderer, a villain named Catalyst, on who had hired him to kill his family, Trey was later murdered. Trey's murderer was revealed to be Vandal Savage, who was killing all of the descendants of early superheroes who had their legacies carried on. Savage was eventually defeated by the Justice Society of America. Jeffrey then lost his job when the FBI discovered he supplied information to Trey, as Trey used to be with the FBI until he took vengeance on a murderer. Jeffrey, while cleaning out his office, took out Mr. America's costume and put his mask on. Joining the Justice Society Later, Jeffrey appeared at a crime scene in the Mr. America costume with two whips, claiming himself to be the new Mr. America. Soon, while investigating more murders by himself, Mr. America was attacked and brutally beaten by Gog. He later stumbled into the Justice Society of America Brownstone, barely breathing. He lived and it was revealed that Gog was murdering metahuman criminals who claimed to be gods. Mr. America was then submitted as a member of the Justice Society. During this moment, Gog appeared and took on the JSA. Mr. America was not seen throughout the rest of the story arc, however Gog was absorbed by the one true Gog, a god who rose on earth. The JSA eventually defeated him. Mr. America later recruited his new sidekick, All-American Kid. On the day that Mr. America brought All-American Kid to the Brownstone, most of the team left for battle, leaving All-American Kid, Mr. Terrific and King Chimera as the only ones left at the Brownstone. All-American Kid then went to Mr. Terrific and stabbed him in the back. When the JSA came back and found Mr. Terrific injured, they interrogated All-American Kid. After watching the security tape of All-American Kid resisting, it was concluded that he was mind controlled. However, when the villains that the JSA previously fought attacked the Brownstone, Mr. America was knocked out by his sidekick. Throughout the rest of the arc, it was revealed that All-American Kid was actually a sociopath named Jeremy Karne. He stabbed Mr. Terrific so he wouldn't figure out who he was and he wanted to infiltrate the Justice Society to kidnap Obsidian. After Jeremy's infiltration, the Justice Society decided to split into two teams. Mr. America stayed on the regular JSA team. Mr. Terrific, who was alive and was recovering from his injuries, gave Mr. America his whip, saying he made some improvements on it. When Mr. America, along with Lightning at his side, tried his whip out by striking it on some cinder blocks, they exploded, with the impact knocking both of them a few feet back. At the same time, Mr. America soon helped his team defeat Mordru and then later The Fourth Reich, a Nazi team associated with Jeremy. Blackest Night Around the same time during the fight with Mordru, Mr. America helped his team in the fight against the Black Lanterns in New York City. He expressed willpower as he fought against a Black Lantern. Mr. America growled to it, "Come on, you monster." He was later seen defeated and being held by Flash, who sped him to safety at S.T.A.R. Labs. Brightest Day Quickly after defeating The Fourth Reich, Mr. America was then present when Alan Scott had been taken over by the Starheart. The JSA then teamed up with the Justice League and the newly resurrected Jade to stop Alan and other metahumans who had also been corrupted by the Starheart. After a series of events, Batman figured out that Jade was able to drain the Starheart's power by using her powers against Alan enough where he could take back control of the Starheart. This attempt led to success, which gave Alan control back over his powers and setting every other metahuman back to normal. Powers and Abilities *'Detective': As an agent of the F.B.I., Mister America was trained in fields of detection and investigation. *'Skilled Combatant': He was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Strength *Mister America possessed the physical strength of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Equipment Weapons *Bullwhips Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jeffrey_Graves_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/mr-america/29-31930/ Category:Justice Society Members